Archeology can be weird
by Star Road
Summary: Lavi, an acheologst, meet up with his two best frien in Egypt, a year after Kanda's and Allen's wedding, and invite them to go explore the site where he's diggig, but an accident arrives and one of the explorers dies. Yullen,Lucky. Sorry, weird title.


Remember when your young, still naive and innocent, the time when you're not thinking about getting laid or about getting fired from your job because you slacked every time your asked to do stuff by your boss, the time where your first grade teacher would ask you what you wanted to be when you grew up, most would say fireman or cowboy, but Lavi always dreamt of being an archeologist, discovering new stuff, learning about the species, and most of all, being able to travel all around. Being like Indianna Jones.

His dream came true, after graduating from Black Order University with a degree in acheology and teaching, Lavi began his quest of bones digging and high adventures.

Years later, while he was in Egypt digging artifacts, he met two of his best friends, Yu and Allen, who had gotten married a year earlier. Allen had become such a great artist, with wonderful piano skills, as for Kanda, he had become a teacher and taught with a burning passion (read : rage) to his students, mere high schoolers. The both of them were on a vacation to Egypt to discover the beauty of the pyramids. It was a pure coincidence that the both of them had met up. It had been ages, or more like a year, since they last saw each other.

"So Lavi, what did you dig up here, in the Caire?" asked Allen, with a goofy smile dancing on his lips.

"I dug up...Marylin Monroe" responded the red-head with an air of dead seriousness on him.

"Seriously Rabbit, what did you dug up, or do you want me to dump you in a hole where you would..." began Kanda before being rudely interrupted by his husband/bean sprout.

"Yu, how many time must I tell you not to give death treat just because they made a joke?" began slowly our dear Moyashi, with a dark aura surrounding him.

"Sorry." simply said the long haired man in a very low voice, hiding most of his face under his bangs.

"Well that's better, now Lavi what did you discovered?" asked again the youngest man of the three.

Lavi was astonished by the mere treat Allen gave to Yu. H had tamed the beast. Or maybe it was some stuff like no sex for a while or you're going to sleep on the couch tonight if you do this or that, but it was still impressive, because before they got together, the both of them would always throw treats at each other, and Allen was no exception.

"Well our team found a cave that may lead to the funeral room of the pharoh Komui and of his dear sister Lenalee." replied our dear rabbit who was stupidly smiling from ears to ears.

"That must be so exciting!" squeaked Allen.

"It is, you two love birds care to come take a look?" asked the handsome archeologist.

"We really could?"

"Of course, after all, I'm the extra-awesome-genuine leader of the team" answered the energetic bunny.

After the small chit chat, the three of them began walking towards the location of the site while joking around/being chase by a married wannabe samurai with a sword that came out of no where. Of course the husband/wife of the said married wannabe samurai with a sword began to reprimand him from it like always.

Slowly, they begin to see a very high tower, that was as dark as the night sky in the city. Our sweet Moyashi began to cling to his spouse while saying how beautiful it looked while Kanda just "Che'd" like usual. Approaching it, Lavi saw a person that looked like some Hitler guy. The rabbit couldn't stop staring, why was his employer doing here, he was supposed to be in Rome for some sort of religious thingy. Taking a faster pace, he began jogging to his boss, Malcolm C. Leverrier.

"Hey, Boss what are you doing here?" asked carefully Lavi not wanting to get fired.

"Well, well Mister Bookman, finally showing up, I was getting tired of waiting for you." said coldly the snake like man.

"How can I help you Boss?"

"I'd like to see what you discovered."

"Of course Boss." began the nervous Rabbit "Please follow me to the destination. By the way, you two can come too, the more the merrier." finished Lavi, clearly showing that he didn't want to be alone with the scary man.

Entering the tower, the couple looked everywhere, amazed by everything and anything. As for Leverrier, he looked as unimpressed as he always had, and Lavi looked really stressed out. As they were walking to the cave of the tower, where the pharaoh and his sister where resting in there eternal sleep. While they were going down the stairs, dust was flying all over them. Walking slowly and surely, Lavi led his friends and his employer to the cave. When he passed the last step and began walking towards the center of the room, Leverrier stepped on one of the trap, making a giant rock fall from the ceiling and squashing him to death. Lavi was astonished, what had happened?

Allen couldn't stop looking at the corpse in front of him, he wanted to wake up and discovered it was only a dream. Kanda held him dearly, covering his eyes from the sight, closing his after taking a good look. Lavi tried to join his partners with his cell phone then with his walky-talky but none of them were working, probably because of the humidity.

Covering his face with his hands he began thinking, how come that trap had never appeared before, they search every inch of the room trying to find any, but without any success. Unless Leverrier was the high priest that had, in a past life, traumatized the princess, and was cursed for every future life to die a horrible death. Well, it's not like he would be really missed, everyone hated him.

A light pat on the shoulder made him remembered that his buddies were with him, and probably scared too. Looking past his fingers he saw Kanda with Allen clinging to him. He slowly nod, knowing what the man wanted to ask. They began retreating to the stairs, giving one last look to stone before slowly climbing the stairs.

Suddenly, a light engulfed them, and a girl with long black hair tied in piggy tails and had eyes that looked like two big amethyst like, appeared in front of them, smiling kindly.

"Thank you guys, now I can rest in peace now that I had my revenge on this ugly snake." said the ghost like figure before eclipsing, leaving three very surprised men/bean sprout (read : Allen).

Shaking their head before heading out, they made it to the end of the stairs and walked towards the door, exiting the tower, outside, they met a girl that looked exactly like the princess for the exception of her hair who were shorter. But all and all, she was quite beautiful, approaching them she asked carefully.

"Do you guys know I could find the city, it looks like I gotten lost."

"Huh...We were going back to our hotel, me and my husband, we will escort you." retorted with a calm voice Allen.

"Thank you very much."

"I'll come with you, I'm exhausted." said Lavi with tired voice.

The four of them walked back to the city, shortly after Lavi told his team what happened. The four discovered that the girl shared the same name as the princess, but, she wasn't Egyptian but Chinese, but the rest was exactly the same. Creepy.

Epilogue

After that day, Allen and Kanda decided not to go any place near Egypt, in the end, they decided to move to Japan, Kanda's sort of homeland. There, they met up with Lenalee again and became really good friends. Lavi, continued archeology but worked also as a history teacher China. Years later, he moved to Japan and continued his teaching. A year later, he married Tiky Mikk, Allen's poker friend and lived a sort of normal, not so normal life.

Hey guys, it's been a while, and I should, yeah really, be working on crossed lives but, yeah, I already got about half of the chapter, if not less, so hope I'll finish it, but here's a weird story, that I written on my Ipod (touch).

The end is really fast and the story is weird and I kind of took my inspiration from one of my story that I made 2 years ago, for my French class, yes, people, I'm French, but not from France, from Québec, and it was supposed to be about some extreme sport, but I changed it.

I hope you don't mind the death of Leverrier, because I really don't oh and have nice day/noght, whatever.


End file.
